Don and Jess: Summer in the City
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ok so here it is. The beginning of my one shot series. These will lead to my first one Don and Jess: Charge of this Post and will go through to the current season. Here is the first episode of season two. The meeting of Donald Flack Jr. and Jessica Angell


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so here it is. The beginning of my one shot series. These will lead to my first one Don and Jess: Charge of this Post and will go through to the current season. Now the stories won't follow the cases. The cases will be mentioned and there will be points where the cases are being worked on but these stories will follow the developing relationship between Don and Jess. So here is the first episode of season two. The meeting of Donald Flack Jr. and Jessica Angell. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Really I don't own CSI: NY. Though if I did, Rikki would never have happened and Danny would never have pushed Lindsay away.

Oh by the way, thank you to all of you who reviewed my first one. It's nice to know you all want me to continue.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Donald Flack Jr. walked into the squad room and let out a sigh. It had been a long day. First some guy had fallen off a building because he was trying to call 911 about a murder he saw, then some fashion designer was found in his own creation. A bra made of jewels worth eight million. And on top of that Aiden was trying to solve a rape case the wrong way. Yeah long day was an understatement. He made his way over to his desk when something caught his eye. The desk across from his, which was empty when he had left that morning, now had a box on it and someone was sitting at it. He took a second to look this person over. First the person was a woman with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. As Don watched her, she stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. She wasn't that much shorter then him, maybe five or six inches without the heals she was wearing. Her tan shirt was covered by a brown jean jacket and she was wearing dark blue jeans. Realizing he was staring, Don snapped himself out of it before someone else could realize it and made his way over to his desk. Taking off his badge and gun, he placed them in his top right drawer then put his notepad in his top middle drawer. Letting out one more sigh he took off his suit jacket and flopped down in his chair. He only had to wait a few seconds before the woman returned to her desk. He watched her set down her coffee before retaking her seat.

"You always stare at the new girl?" she asked, not looking up.

Don cracked a smile. Oh he liked her already. "Only when they're sitting across from me. Name's Don Flack."

The woman finally looked up. "Jess Angell."

Don was surprised. "Detective Sgt. Angell's daughter?"

Jess nodded. "The one and only. You know my dad?"

Don shook his head. "Only by reputation." He gave her another once over. "You anything like him?"

Jess shook her head. "Not really. While he would have a heart attack over breaking a rule, I'm willing to bend them slightly."

Don nodded. "Same here. Though if my father ever found that out, he'd take my badge himself."

Jess laughed. "Oh yeah I've heard of your dad's rep too. My father used to praise him all the time when telling stories."

Before Don could say anything, the captain came out of his office and called Don and Jess in. As they passed the other officers, Mulligan whistled.

"Wow Donnie, she hasn't even been here a day and you're already getting her in trouble." he said.

Don shook his head and motioned Jess passed Mulligan's desk. They walked into the captain's office and Don closed the door before taking the free chair beside Jess. They both waited for their captain, James Jarvis to speak.

"So I take it you two have met." Jarvis said.

They both nodded.

"Yes sir, in fact we were just talking about our fathers when you called us in." Don said.

Jarvis nodded. "Well then I'll let you know now that you two are partners." he saw they were both going to protest and held up his hand. "It's not that I think you can't work just fine alone but the chief wants another detective working with the CSIs and it makes sense to partner the two of you."

Don looked at Jess, who met his gaze. She nodded to him and he returned it. Looking back at Jarvis they nodded again.

"You're right sir," Jess said. "it does make sense."

Don folded his hands together. "Yeah, it could be fun having a partner. Need someone to complain to about the science stuff the CSIs use."

Jess laughed while Jarvis shook his head with a smile.

"Alright, well it's quitting time so both of you out. Flack you can do those case reports in the morning. Angell, I want that paper work first thing." Jarvis said.

Again both nodded and stood. Don let Jess leave first before following her to their desks.

"So we're partners." Don said, pulling his jacket back on.

Jess nodded. "Looks that way." She leaned on the back of her chair and gave Don a look before nodding again. "I know this good bar down town. Want to go and finish our getting to know each other talk?"

Don straightened his collar and nodded. "Yeah sure. I could use a drink after the day I've had."

As they walked by Mulligan's desk, he went to speak but was stopped when Don and Jess both smacked him in the back of the head. The rest of the squad started laughing while Mulligan looked shocked. Laughing, Don followed Jess out with his hand just barely resting on her lower back.

'This could be the beginning of a great partnership.' Don thought as they stepped outside.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok so there is the first one. What do you think? Let me know. Again flames will be mocked, laughed at or just deleted so play nice. Thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
